


The Secret Between Us

by lessiemccat



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, dury, duryodhan - Freeform, duryodhana - Freeform, fan fiction, karna - Freeform, karna/duryodhan, karna/duryodhana - Freeform, mahabharat - Freeform, mahabharata - Freeform, radheya, vasusena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiemccat/pseuds/lessiemccat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story between two Mahabharata characters, Karna and Duryodhana to find their happiness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dating

"Karna, where are you?" Duryodhan walked in a warm day at the meadow near a river, he turned his sight to all directions while his right hand hid a bunch of sunflowers behind his back. A few steps behind him, Karna peeked behind leafy green tree with glowing eyes.

  
“Duryodhan?” Karna slowly walked forward left the tree. Duryodhan turned around to the back, his right hand which held flowers quickly followed his back rotation, then he walked quickly to Karna who was under the tree.

  
“Karna, am I made you waiting so long?”

  
“No, you come on time, what the thing behind you?”

  
“For my sweat heart sun.” Duryodhan moved his hand which held a bunch of sunflowers forward his body.

  
 “Oh, thank you.” Karna smiled at Duryodhan and slowly took the flowers. Duryodhan smiled and put his forehead and his nose very near from Karna’s face while hugged him. Duryodhan’s lips was nearer and nearer to Karna’s lips until they touched each other. Finally, they kissed for a minute. After that, they sat under the shade of a green tree. Karna laid his body on the left side of the Duryodhan’s body. Karna hold Duryodhan’s chest, Duryodhan smiled and stroked Karna’s cheek. Karna only replied with a little smile. Duryodhan moved his face closer to Karna’s face.

  
“You look so sad Karna, are you okay?"  Duryodhan spoke with soft voice.

  
“Yes, I’m okay.” Karna moved his head slightly to the left down side away from Duryodhan’s face.

  
“Are you sure? Is someone insults you again? Please tell me, I’ll beat them with my gada.”

  
“Yes I’m sure, I’m okay, D. Moreover, you do not need to beat them with your gada. Even I can kill them with my bow and arrows.”

  
“So, why do you still sad? Do you still remember when in Panchala, or in the tournament?” Heard the question from Duryodhan, Karna was silent with no expression. Then, he nodded a bit. Duryodhan hugged him tightly.

  
“Karn, if people tease you about your caste or other, do not listen to them. They tease you Because they are too afraid to fight you alone.”

  
“Okay, thank you for supporting me.” Karna’s smile going wider. With glowing eyes, Duryodhan stares Karna’s face, and he strokes Karna’s cheek again.

  
 “Karna, you’re so beautiful.”

  
 Karna chuckled and push Duryodhan’s shoulder lightly. “No, you more beautiful than me, D.”

  
“No. Karna, I think you are the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen. Even you more beautiful than Draupadi.”

  
“What?!” Karna flushed, his face going red and his eyes slightly widened. He immediately put down a bunch of flower which was given by Duryodhan to a tree’s root. Duryodhan raised himself and began to run, as well as Karna.

  
“I’ll show you what most beautiful is it. Duryodhan, come here!”

  
“I said what I really think, K.”

  
“I’m not a girl, D.” Karna ran through the yellowish green meadow, he was about nine five meters from the back of Duryodhan, Karna’s face was still flushed.

“Common, beautiful not just for female, it’s for all, it’s just because of social tradition in that makes it is like it is only for female.” Duryodhan stared straight ahead as he ran. Karna going closer behind him, Karna jumped forward fast like a lion want to catch it’s prey and hugged Duryodhan’s waist. Both of them laughed. Duryodhan turned his body back, stared at Karna’s face which not flushed anymore. They both walk back to the tree and take a seat.

“Karna, if you don’t like what I said, I’m sorry. It comes suddenly from my mind and my stupid mouth. It’s accidentally.”

Karna leaned on the left side of Duryodhan’s body. “No, you do not need to, I’m just a bit surprised. You’re my best guy, D. I want to be always with you. Anyway, thank you for your flowers.” Karna spoke with soft voice. He remembered the time when he went to a tournament where he wanted to challenge Arjuna. He saw almost everyone rejected and mocked him as a suta putra. Duryodhan not keep silent, he defended Karna and said strength not from birth, but from our own efforts. He raised Karna’s caste to be the King of Anga. Since that, they are in close relationship. They often spend their time together.

“Am I also cute? Please, I will not be angry.” Karna murmured, Duryodhan smiled broadly and gently pinched Karna’s cheek and then, Duryodhan whispered him.

“Yes, of course.” Duryodhan stroked Karna’s hair from the top and then moved down to his cheek. Karna looked towards Duryodhan who stared at him with soft face. Duryodhan’s face moved closer to Karna. his lips closer and closer to the Karna’s lips until they both kiss, Karna flushed again.  
  
“Oh Prince, do you want to spend this day only with me?”

“Sure, for my beloved Anggaraj, why not? Let’s go to the waterfall, it has beautiful scene.”

“Like usual?”

“No, it’s different. Common, I’m sure you will like it.”  
 

“Okay, my prince.” Karna saved the flowers to a bag which was plugged to the saddle. They rode their horse to a hidden waterfall in the forest. The waterfall was very clear so that the aqueous base of the waterfall downstream could be seen from the surface. Around the waterfall there were flowers with different colors and shapes. Sunflowers was also included.

  
“Special for you …” Duryodhan held Karna’s shoulder.

“It’s wonderful, I never look this scenery before.” Karna moved his head to all directions. His eyes were enlarged and re-sparkled. Duryodhan then saw a large gold-colored fabric that covers something wide and it has height as his stomach. Duryodhan pulled his hand and held the gold-colored fabric.

“And not only that, I have one again, this.” Duryodhan lift and pulled the fabric slowly. There were table and chairs with the hood of food, and a small fabric that covered something. Duryodhan then open the hood of food and fabric one by one so that it appeared food and drink along with cutlery, and a vase of sunflower.

“Hope you like it.”

“Wow, I like it very much. Do you make it by yourself?”

“Of course, I make it by myself, btw you can sit here.”

Duryodhan pulled a chair out from the table so Karna could sit. Then, they ate together while seeing scene of waterfall. After they full, they took a rest beside a waterfall while talked.

When afternoon come, they returned to the palace. Karna went home first, followed by Duryodhan an hour later so that no one will suspect. In the evening, they decided to sleep together in the Duryodhan’s bedroom without it is knowed by others.

“Goodnight my dear, thank you so much for the great day.” Karna kissed Duryodhan’s cheek. Duryodhan hugged Karna so Karna’s head was on his chest.

“Goodnight Karna, I love you.”

  
“I love you too, someday we can be always together like this without hide it to anyone.”

  
“Yes, I hope so, my babe.” Duryodhan whispered and kissed Karna’s forehead. They finally slept hugged each other.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone know that Karna and Duryodhan in love. Who is it? Will the person reveal it to another people?

“Duryodhan, wake up… Your breakfast is ready, you don’t usually sleep so long.” Gandhari knocked a locked door in the morning. Duryodhan opened his eyes.

“Karn, wake up!” Duryodhan whispered while shook Karna’s body. Karna replied with lazy tone. “Uh? What’s up?” Karna rubbed his eyes.

“Come on Karn, my mom wants to open the door. You must hide yourself.”

“Uhm… Why I must hide myself? She will not see me.”

“Altought my mom can’t see, she always goes here with her maids. I don’t wanna they tell her that you are here. Please hide behind that cupboard, hurry up!” Duryodhan get up, walk to the cupboard at the corner of the room beside bed and move the cupboard forward the so there’s space between cupboard and wall. Karna ran and hid behind that cupboard. Duryodhan ran towards then opened the door, which was slightly far in front of the cupboard. Gandhari and her maids stood in front of him.

“Duryodhan, why do you sleep so long? You don’t usually like this.”

“I don’t know, I just know that I’m very sleepy last night.”

“Well, your breakfast is ready. Let’s eat.”

“Yes, mom.”

They walk left bedroom, Karna waited behind the cupboard. One minute later, Duryodhan, Gandhari, and the maids weren’t seen. Karna walked to the front of cupboard, then he ran out of Duryodhan’s bedroom. Karna went to his bedroom. He quickly comb his hair, do anything to make him neater. After that, he walked quickly out from his bedroom.  
In dining room, Duryodhan, Duryodhan’s parents, and all Duryodhan’s sibling ate on the big long rectangular table. Duryodhan sat between his mom and his oldest younger brother, Dushasana. Gandhari drink a glass of water then asked.

“Duryodhan, where did you go yesterday? You went almost a day.”

“Just take a break outside to get fresh air.” Duryodhan enter the food on his spoon to his mouth.

“Where?”

“Go around Hastinapur.” Duryodhan sliced his food, Gandhari started to eat when Dushasana finished his breakfast.

“Elder brother, where is Karna? He didn’t come here to eat.”

“I don’t know Dushasana, did you check his bedroom?”

“No, I never check his bedroom, I only know that he often eat beside you.”

“Maybe he just wakes up lately because he was very sleepy.” Duryodhan continued eat his food. Dushasana smiled, he squinted his eyes to someone who recently came to dining room. Dushasan whispered to Duryodhan’s ear.

“Hey Elder brother, Karna is coming.”

“Where?”

“Overethere, don’t worry, I will leave this chair so he can eat beside you.” Dushasana whispered and chuckled, Duryodhan punched and pushed Dushasana lightly.

Dushasana took his plate and glass, leave the chair. With angry eyes, Duryodhan just looked at Dushasana. Karna walked nearer to the chair and sat on it. Duryodhan then saw at him for a while, Duryodhan’s face was going softened and calm. Maids brought the foods and drink for him. Karna started to eat while Duryodhan almost finished his breakfast. They just quiet and eat their breakfast. After both of them finished their breakfast, they separately left the dining room. Karna went outside the palace while Duryodhan walked back to his bedroom. When Duryodhan was a half way to his bedroom, Dushasana stood in front him.

“Elder brother, sorry for tease you when in dining room.”

“Never mind Dushasana, forgot it. You are kidding, is that?”

“May I ask something to you.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Where did you date him yesterday after you at the meadow?”

“Date who?”

“You and Karna go outside for a day. Even you give him a bunch of flower.”

Duryodhan squinted his eyes to Dushasana “Are you spying on us?”

“No, I walk on the meadow to find another good place for training gada, and I accidentally see you two, umm… how I can say this, you do something like a couple?”

“Okay, finally you know that.”

“Not only me, but Vikarna and Dushala know that.”

“How they know that?”

“They accidentally see you two kissing.”

“What?” Duryodhan flushed. “What about our parents and another brother? Dushasana, please answer me!”

“I think they didn’t know that. Hey, don’t worry, we will not say it to another people, except you or Karna want.”

Duryodhan exhaled his breath, “Thank you Dushasana, I fall in love with him. He is so special, his eyes, his smile is like a sun shining. When I look at him, I feel that all my grudge erase from my soul. He is my light. I always want to protect him from anyone who wants to insult him. I always want to make him happy, to make him lighter.”

“How long you have been dating?”

“Since a month after I first meet him at the tournament.”

“So, why didn’t you marry him?”

“Huh? Are you kidding right? I even date him secretly. Hey, I want to go to my bedroom, bye Younger brother.” Duryodhan waved his hand followed by Dushasa

“Bye, Elder brother.” Dushasana replied, then he talked to himself with very small voice. “One day, I’m sure that everybody will know that without I tell it to other people.”


	3. Wait, What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess, what happened?

Next day, Karna trained his archery skill at the park of palace. Duryodhan came behind him, "Hey, Karna."

Karna stopped, "Oh, hi D."

"I'm wondering how I can shoot arrows like you, it's so cool."

"You must be interested in archery first." Karna shot his arrows to several targets which were one hundred meters from him. Each arrow pierced right in the center of targets. Duryodhan saw in awe.

"Wow, now I'm really interested in archery, so how?"

Karna answered Duryodhan's question, he explained some techniques of archery. Duryodhan walk forward until ten meters in front of a target. Karna stood right behind Duryodhan. He helped Duryodhan for holding bow and arrow. Duryodhan pulled the bow and shot an arrow afterward. The arrow flew away then pierced near the center of that target. Karna smiled, "Yeah, not bad for beginner."

Duryodhan raised his eyebrows and replied, "It just a beginning. I can do it better if I try some shots. I will try again."

They trained until afternoon, Both of them felt happy, "Wooo, it's not easy to be an archer. Especially to be the best archer like Angaraj Karna." Karna's face turned red. He cast his eyes down.  Duryodhan hold Karna's shoulder, "Thank you for the lesson, Karna."

"You're welcome." Both of them smiled while stared each other when someone peeked them behind bushes.

 

In other place, Gandhari and her four maids talked in the hall of palace, "Your Majesty, we know where did Duryodhan go yesterday."

"Really? Where did he go?"

"He was in the meadow yesterday and brought a bunch of flowers. After that, he gave the flowers to someone who came after him."

Gandhari a bit surprised, but her face seemed happy, "Finally, he will get someone to share with. Who's that girl? Is she a beautiful princess?"

The four maids looked at each other with confusion and pointed each other to say. Finally, one of them spoke up, "No ... No, Your Majesty. That person is The King of Anga, Karna."

Queen Ghandari's face turned sour. "What? What do you mean?"

Slowly, the maid told about what Duryodhan and Karna did at the meadow until the two men went away with their horses. Gandhari startled, "Don't tell a lie to me! I know they are very close friend, even Duryodhan more often spend his time with Karna than his younger brother. But it doesn't mean they will do that." shouted Gandhari.

"We're sorry, Your Majesty. We only say what we see. If Majesty do not like what we said, please forgive us. We only want to tell what we saw yesterday." The maids knelt down.

Gandhari just quiet for a half minute until she cool down, "Okay, okay... I forgive you, thanks for telling me. Please call Dushasana here."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The maids nodded, stood up, and left the hall.

 

Five minutes later, Dushasana was in the hall of the palace. Gandhari asked him about Duryodhan's relationship with Karna.

"I don't know about that, Mom."

"Why? You are the closest Duryodhana's younger brother. So, I think you know that."

"I do not know and I can’t tell it. I’ve promised to Elder Brother that I will not tell their relationship to anyone." Dushasana suddenly closed his mouth. He looked at Gandhari whose face moved ahead.

"What did you say? You must tell me because I am your mother."

"No, no, no. I didn't say anything. Ma, I want to go for training gada, bye..." Dushasan ran out from the hall.

"Dushasana! Don't go, Dushasana! Huh! What should I do?" Ghandari moved her right hand to her chin. "Oh, I have to talk to my husband Dhritarashtra. Servant! Please take me to my husband, now." Gandhari and her servant went to the palace terrace where Dhritarashtra sat. Gandhari immediately tried to sit by groped her husband position.

 

After she took a seat. Gandhari told him about Duryodhan and Karna activity yesterday and what Dushasana accidentally said. Dhritarashtra startled, his body like pushed to the back. "Duryodhan who is Kshatriya-spirited love a man? It's impossible! I can't believe it!"

"So am I, my husband.”

 

They talked for an hour on the terrace. After that, they went into the palace to consult on Bhishma. By evening, the couple returned to their bedroom. When they passed through a Duryodhan's bedroom, sound of two people chatting was heard from outside.

"Duryodhan, what if your parents know about our relationship?"

"Ah ... Calm down, My Sun, They will not know about that. Moreover, if my parents know, I'm also in problem."

Gandhari suddenly stopped in front of Duryodhan's bedroom door.

"Please wait a moment." Gandhari murmured, Dhritarashtra tried to grope Gandhari's shoulder.

"What happened, Gandhari?"

"Shh ... be quiet."

Gandhari groped in all directions until her hand touched the door and put her ear to the door and told her husband to do so. They heard sound of two people talking.

"Karna..."

"Duryodhan."

"Karna, I wanna be with you. I want to share life together. If we could, would you share your life with me?"

"Yes."

After that, Gandhari and Dhritarashtra Heard the sound which was like two people kissing and sound of people sigh.

"Karna? Duryodhan?''  Dhritarashtra asked, "Gandhari, they are...?"

"Yes, you have same mind with me."

Dhritarashtra and Gandhari listened for ten minutes until they went up to their bedroom. In their bedroom, they went back to talk about Duryodhan and his friend who turned out to be his boyfriend.

 

The next day, Dhritarashtra and Gandhari come to the hall of palace with Kunti. Dhritarashtra ordered servant to call Karna. Karna came in just two minutes.

"Good morning Your Majesty, what happened so Majesty calling me?" Karna bowed in front of Dhritarashtra who sat on the throne along with Gandhari.

"You must go from Hastinapur."

Karna was startled and confused, Kunti who stood near the throne just silence and cast her eyes down. Karna asked Dhritarashtra "But why Majesty?"

"You secretly been threatening our child and our future lineage."

"What did I do?"

Quickly, Gandhari interrupted, "Try to remember what did you do with Duryodhan yesterday, when you and my son disappeared from the palace during the day."

Karna was snapped, "What do you mean?"

"Yes." Gandhari continued, "I don't wanna Duryodhan be tempted by you."

 

Karna paused, his face slightly blushed, he tried to answer. However, his voice suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone who just entered the room.

"Mom, Dad, what's the matter?" A Tall big man stood beside Karna.

"Son, why you do that?"

"Do what, Ma?"

"Why do you date him?"

"Date? What are you talking about? What are you doing now?"

Dhritarashtra exhaled his breath, "We know what you did yesterday that made you disappeared from the palace."

"Did what?"

"We know you went out with him. Please tell the truth. We hear your conversation last night, and we also hear your activity two days ago from the maids."

"Maids?" Duryodhan just silence and talk to himself. "How dare they interfere with the royal family affair. Ah, they will not take the initiative themselves to say it. I'm sure that someone orderes them. But who? Yes, Dushasan. Dushasan, I'll avenge you."

 

Duryodhana replied, "If I date Karna, so what's the problem? What’s wrong if I date someone I love? If you grab my happiness, you also grab my future."

"Duryodhan! You will not have children if you married a man, not a woman."

"Dad, I can adopt one or I can get children from Devi or Deva with the help of Brahmins, even single person can do it."

Dhritarashtra replied, "Well, your future it's your choice. But because he did something prohibited, Karna has to send to the exile from Hastinapur."

"Let me go with him." Duryodhan returned, "I also guilt because I ask him for dating. If you don’t send me to exile, you let guilty person free from his fault. Please send me to exile with him."

Karna hold Duryodhan's shoulder, then he shook his head.

"No, Duryodhan. Your kingdom need you. Your dad also need your help to ruled Hastinapur. Moreover, I must repay your kindness. Let me bear all that fault."

Duryohan’s eyes slightly watery, "Don't sacrifice yourself, Karna. I don't wanna you bear all that fault alone. I don't wanna make your life harder, please."

Karna surprised when he heard Duryodhan's words. His hand trembled, he want to cry but, he restrained it.

"We can't do it, Prince." Suddenly Bhishma came into the hall. "We need to make him far from you. So, there will not something unwanted happen."

 

Duryodhan turned around to the back, walk nearer to Bhisma who stood near entrance, "If you want me far from him, you don't need to send him to the exile. You just need to liberate Anga Kingdom from Hastinapur, let this Kshatriya rule the kingdom. He beats many kingdoms in Arya and give the winnings to this kingdom. Give him a really liberated kingdom."

Dhritarashtra stroked his beard, "He is right, I liberate Anga Kingdom. But Duryodhan, you are prohibited to go to the kingdom."

"All right," nodded Duryodhan.

 

The news about Karna who must leave Hastinapur and rule Anga as liberated kingdom reached outside Hastinapur royal palace including Karna's parents who still lived in their old house.

 


	4. We Move In and Stay Here

In Karna's house, his mother Radha, sliced some vegetables in the kitchen. Suddenly, Shona, Karna's younger brother, jumped into that room.

"Ma, we have a good and a bad news!"

"What's that?"

"Anga was liberated as an Independent Kingdom."

"That's great! I like Karna ruled an independent Kingdom, so what's the bad?

"He is not allowed to go to Hastinapura for a year, but everyone in Anga except him can go to Hastinapura."

 

Radha surprised, "Why, Shona?"

"I don't really know. Duryodhan, Hastinapura prince also not allowed to go to Anga for a year."

"It's strange, I feel something happen between them, or maybe they do something wrong. Since beginning, I was suspicious about them. They always go every day together, like... like..."

"Like what?"

"Like a couple."

"Ahh... Don't think something that will not happen, Ma. They just friend, maybe they have some political problems."

"Yes maybe.” Radha returned, “I must know why this happened." Radha go to main house door quickly. When she opened the door, Karna stood from the outside.

 

Permitted by her mother, Karna entered the house.

"Ma, please live in Anga Palace. I want we live together. I'll prepare the best rooms for  Ma, Dad, and Shona.”

"But why they liberate Anga as an independent kingdom? There must be a reason."

 

Karna silence for a while and replied, "Bheesma don't wanna a suta putra also take a part of Hastinapura government. He wanted to separate me from Hastinapura."

Radha surprised, "What a terrible discrimination he did! But why Duryodhan also can't go to your kingdom?"

"Bheesma also don't want me to take part of what Duryodhan do for Hastinapura."

"Why is he too concerned about caste? Okay, I will live in Anga Palace with you and our family."

"Thank you, Ma. I’m glad to hear that."

 

Karna and his family moved to Anga palace. With his powerful skills to fight and rule, Karna expanded his kingdom to be wide as Hastinapura. He made different law to his kingdom that all caste have the same change to get education and wealth by their effort. He gave his people education and help poor people. He inspired his people to be the best as they are and do the best for Anga kingdom. Karna ruled Anga as outstanding kingdom, all his people more prosperous than before. Karna loved by his people. His family is very proud of him.


	5. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He get a letter

A few months later, Karna sat on the throne.

"Your Majesty, there are some shipment from Hastinapura." A servant came to the front of him while kneeling. The servant lifted up a roll of paper and a small wooden chest which was decorated with gold ornaments.

"Please give it to me." Karna held out his hand. The servant came nearer to Karna and gave the paper and the chest. "Thank you." Karna smiled.

"You're welcome, Sir."

Karna opened that chest a little, his face looked surprised. Karna looked at the servant.

“I know you still have a lot of work, you can leave this room now.”

“Oh I remember, thank you, Sir.” The servant grinned. Karna replied calmly, “You’re welcome.”

The servant bowed and lift the hall.

Karna opened the chest again, he found transparent diamond and a small bundle of rice plant. Karna placed the box on a table beside his throne. He opened a roll of paper afterwards.

 

To : Angaraj

 

 _Angaraj, Hastinapura have great harvest now and we found a diamond cavern. I wish you can come here to see. What about your kingdom? I hear that your kingdom developed rapidly after decelerated as an independent kingdom and_ the _people in Anga more prosperous than before. I’m glad to hear that. If I allowed, I would visit your kingdom too._

_That's all from me, hope you like a diamond and a small bundle of rice plant I gave._

_Bye,_

_Duryodhana_

_Note : Karna, I have something that you can read under a fabric which is placed under a diamond. Please read and hide it immediately. Before that, you must erase or torn this part (the note part of this letter) otherwise more people will know about our relationship._

"Of course, My Rajkumar." Karna tear the note part at the letter quickly, but neat. Then, he hid it his pocket. He took a piece of paper under the fabric in the diamond chest. Karna grinned when he read the paper and he hid it in his pocket. He returned to take the letter which was torn by him.

"Karnaa... Why are you smiling?" A fifty five years old woman came beside him.

"Ma, I get a letter and some stuff from Duryodhana. Hastinapura has great harvest and found a diamond source on his kingdom. He also hears the news about Anga kingdom. He said he wants to visit our kingdom.

Radha, Karna's mother just smiled and thought, "I rarely see my son smiling like that." Radha replied, "Really? When?"

"Maybe after he allowed, he was prohibited to go here for a year. The punishment was given six months ago. He will be allowed in next six months." Karna placed the letter on the table. He took the chest and showed it to his mother, Radha smiled.


End file.
